Dear Diary
by Kate121
Summary: Ron and an anonymous Ravenclaw find friendship and romance through a two-way diary. This story is a lot of fun to write, and I hope it's fun to read as well!


Summary: I came up with this idea a while ago... Ron and an anonymous Ravenclaw wind up in a friendship through a dual-book set. Now, normally I'm a Ron/Hermione shipper, but I just had to use Ron for this story... I'm sorry if there are any errors, feel free to correct me. Please review, I love getting feedback.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, the norm. I'm not making any money on this; I don't own things I didn't make up. I love you, J.K. Rowling.  
  
Rating: PG, I guess, for some mild swearing...and a G-rated fanfic is just boring.  
  
--Dear Diary  
  
Ron Weasley sat on the floor of a fourth-floor corridor, regaining his breath. His face was flushed, almost to the point of matching his hair - it was obvious he had been running. A passing second-year didn't seem perturbed by the fact that Ron was having a quiet conversation with a suit of armor in front of him.  
  
"Ok, so, you're running to tell your friend that his cat attacked your mother's owl – or you're telling your cat that his mother attacked your owl?" The suit of armor, though it could not show expression, was obviously confused.  
  
"No, no..." Ron gave up after trying to explain several times. "Nevermind, I should remember that bewitched suits of armor don't have brains."  
  
"Well," the figure said, annoyed, "It doesn't matter what your rush is, I can't let you in without the password."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Are you new here? The password, the password." The armor clanked huffily as it spoke.  
  
"Oh, is this an entry to a common room?" Ron asked brightly.  
  
"Yes, of course it is! And I thought they put the smart ones in Ravenclaw!" The latter part of this statement was spoken to the suit of armor next to the angered one, who simply turned and nodded silently.  
  
"Oh, I'm not a Ravenclaw," said Ron, laughing.  
  
"Well, that explains it!" The suit of armor fell silent, but after a moment its visor rose slowly.  
  
"If you're not Ravenclaw, then I suppose I can give you this," it said, withdrawing a small, ordinary-looking book from behind it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know... One of the Ravenclaws gave it to me and said to give it to someone in a different house... but of course, the prat forgot about my lack of mobility..." the armor pointed accusingly at its feet, which were bolted to the floor.  
  
"Uh, right," said Ron, unsure how to respond.  
  
"Well, go on, take it! And shoo, I don't want a Ravenclaw coming about and finding me fraternizing with the enemy, you know." Ron took the book from the armor's outstretched hand and gave the figure a quizzical look as it saluted him formally. He walked away slowly, looking over the book.  
  
It seemed perfectly normal, but the parchment inside was blank, but for straight horizontal lines. It looked like a notebook of some sort. Ron turned it over and saw small printing stamped on the back. It read:  
  
Flinda's Fantastic Fast-Writer Dual Book Set ©Magical Communication Corporation  
  
Ron tried to figure out the writing until he got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was reading, engrossed in a Muggle book. She looked up as Ron approached.  
  
"Hello there! Amazing, don't you think, that though Muggles don't come into contact with giants, they can so accurately describe them?"  
  
"Right. Frobscottle." Ron replied, and before she could retaliate, the portrait swung forward.  
  
"Who comes up with these passwords?" Ron asked himself as he entered the common room. He was surprised to find it completely empty. He sat down in one of the large armchairs and grabbed an abandoned quill from the side table.  
  
"No ink," He said to himself, and got up heavily to get an inkbottle. He placed the book, open to the first empty page, on the side table and went up to the boys' dormitory.  
  
"Dear Diary, Is this going to work? Has Rusty given the other diary to anyone yet? I don't suppose I'm speaking to anyone yet. I don't even know if this will transmit to the other book. If anyone is reading this, besides you, Rusty, please write back. I thought of this experiment to see how an interactive diary might work. Is anyone there?"  
  
When Ron returned, he was astonished and a little scared to find this writing on the book's first page.  
  
"Oh no," He said, "Another talking diary..." But as he read, he remembered the armor telling him about a Ravenclaw giving him the book. Ron quickly dipped the end of the quill in the inkwell and wrote:  
  
"I'm here."  
  
And then, suddenly, new words wrote themselves, letter by letter, as if an invisible quill was writing them, on the page.  
  
"So you are! Pleased to meet you. No, don't tell me your name. I was thinking, if we keep it anonymous, then rumors can't spread if we write secrets."  
  
"That's a good idea," Ron wrote, still unsure. "But this is a bit weird."  
  
"Yes, I agree it is. I think maybe, from here, we should write as if in a diary, you know, with 'Dear Diary' and all that. Let me ask you one thing. What year are you? I wouldn't want my 17-year-old colorful language getting to a first-year, you know?"  
  
"I'm in sixth year. And trust me, I have older siblings, I've heard all there is to hear."  
  
"Alright then. I think any other specifics should be kept to ourselves."  
  
"I guess we won't always be talking through it like this, because we'll write at different times."  
  
"Too right, Diary. That's what I'll call you, as way of address. You can do the same for me. I'm going to go now... I guess we'll talk later."  
  
And with that, Ron closed the diary, staring at it. So that's what it meant by 'Dual Book Set'. There were two of those books, and a Ravenclaw 7th year had the other one.  
  
"Cool," Ron said out loud. But he decided firmly not to tell anyone about his find, because of what had happened in second year with Ginny. He also firmly decided that if, by some chance, there was Dark magic behind this, he would figure it out. But for now, he thought, smiling, it seemed harmless, and it would be fun to have a living diary to share his thoughts with.  
  
--  
  
Well, that's it so far. I have the next few chapters written, I just have to type them up... so there shouldn't be much of a delay. Please review, and feel free to criticize, I like to know what I'm doing wrong so I can help to change it. Thanks! 


End file.
